


Lazy Morning Fuck

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Jealous, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Smut, im going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sam is possessive of his brother, who seems to be a supernatural catnip. </p><p> </p><p>Challenge prompt number one: Any fandom. Write a one shot omitting the word "the". Response must be mostly in English and written in prose. Minimum 1000 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead) in the [D4tDCP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/D4tDCP) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS THE PROMPT YOU RESPOND TO
> 
> This prompt should be the one claimed by anyone who wants to participate in the challenge. It can (and hopefully will) be claimed multiple times.
> 
> Challenge prompt number one: Any fandom. Write a one shot omitting the word "the". Response must be mostly in English and written in prose. Minimum 1000 words

...  
...  
...

Sam looks at Dean's sleeping form, sheets loosely covering Dean's naked body. He shifted closer, hands traveling, tracing and palming Dean's Tattoo that matches his.

They've have been out all saving and hunting, since darkeness broke free. Sam want ready to share Dean to anyone not even to God's sister. He just got Dean back , and Dean's obvious week spot to Amara was hitting Sam harder than he expected. Was Dean some kind of supernatural Catnip? There Angels and demons chasing his Dean, like seriously?

He gets that Dean was hot, but come on! Dean is his, and surely someone outher understand that He's off limits.

He continued to trace patterns when Dean stirs, "good morning Sammy."

"Good morning!" He looks at Dean.

Dean groans when his hands slips to his nipples. He flick it once more, just to hear Dean's breath hitch. "Sammy, don't start something you have no plan on finishing"

He hums, slotting himself on Dean's neck, arms now on his shoulder tracing patters, over and over.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Dean voice vibrated.

"No." He whines, pulling his lover closer. He stuck his tongue out, licking at Dean's neck. Making Dean groan in half frustration and satisfaction.

"Sam" Dean voice held nothing else but pleading. "What's with you?"

"I'm just, I wanna stay here with you." He licks once more as Dean grabs his hands and push it towards Dean's cock. He moved to wrap his hands around it, with Dean's hands on top of his. "No angel, no demons and no gods"

"Sammy." Dean was writhing and bucking under his touch. "Sam."

He grips harder, pumping slow. He notices how dry, it is; so he pulls back only to grab some lube, and continuing his onslaught. "So good for me Dean."

"Sammy, I'd you want that cock inside you, you'll gonna have to sop now." He warns, taking Sam jaw In hands to press a searing kiss to his lips.

Sam turns to his side, back towards Dean, they've always been synchronise and now that Dean's thinking about it, it's handy in bed.

Dean reached down, finding Sam's hole already fills with lube. "Fucker"

"Dean" Sam whines like a girl as he pressed his cock at his entrance. He felt it clenching, aching for his cock. Dean was painfully hard and leaking precum.

"You want this baby boy?" Sam pushed back. But Dean held him still, small pleasure was killing both of them.

"Dean, come on." An inch was now inside both of them groans. "I need you, Dean.

"Baby, shit. Sammy Push back harder." Dean mumbles against Sam's neck. Sam pushes as Dean pushed forward.

"Dean, dean, Dean." He chanted his lovers name, as his prostate was being hit. Dean wraps and arm around his waist.

"So good for me Sammy, you're perfect." Dean slurs on a haze. "Baby, you're fucking perfect"

"Dean. Fuck, just like that Dee" he groans. Dean hands found his mouth, Sam sucked on his fingers, lewd sounds was coming from both of them.

Dean grinds his hips as his hands travels to Sam's nipples, flicking then pinching them. "Ah Dean! Harder, more , my ah!"

Sam didn't need to say it though, Dean was already pinching hard, playing with his pecks. "Sammy, fuck you like that? Huh?"

"Yes Sir" Dean bucked hard as Sam Said,words teasingly "Yes, oh yeah."

"Shit baby boy." Dean wraps his hands on Sam's cock. Pumping, whiles biting at Sam's neck.

"Dean, please." Sam was now shaking in pleasure, such state he only gets when he's with Dean. When they stared this, he realised that he has Been doing sex this whole time, sex should always feel like this. Something that takes every bit of pleasure and pain in one.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm right here, I got you." Dean was chanting comforting words. For someone who can fuck as hard as Dean, he has a way with words.

Dean would say things that can make him feel that he's special, that can make and break him.

"Sammy I need you to come for me, okay?" Dean was pumping him hard now, still imbedded inside him and not moving. "Come on baby. Come on."

Dean was patient, he was coaxing, his Sammy needed to come; to take it's edge off. Sam's hole was so tight, it was killing his dick. Sam had to relax.

"Dean, Dean fuck Dean. I'm there Dean." Sam stretched for a second before spilling on Dean's hands.

When Sam regains consciousness,  
Dean was asking Him if he was okay. He nodded and pushed back at Dean. "Come on, Dean."

"Sam," Dean groans.

"It's okay. I can handle it. Fuck me  
Dean." He pushed back Dean's last string of self control.

Dean fucks him in earnest, and Sam was hard again. "Shit baby, I'm impressed." Dean whispered as he reached for Sam's cock again.

"Sensitive" Sam winced but moans after.

"You gonna have to cum one cum time before I cum inside you, okay baby?" Dean was pumping faster as Sam nodded.

"Damn Dean," he gasps.

"You like that?"

"I love it Dean. I love you" He shouted as he came once more.

Three more thrust and Dean was cumming inside. "I love you too."

Before collapsing to his back. "Damn Sammy, were never gonna leave this bed, every again."

"Easy cowboy." Sam laughs. "We need to eat."

"You gonna feed me babe?" Dean teases as he pulls Sam on top of him.

"Ain't I always?" Sam quips.

"Always" Dean closed his eyes, as Sam nuzzles into his neck. "I'm yours,you know that right? "

"I know,but it doesnt hurt that you remind me from time to time though"

"Seriously Amara? Don't you think you're taking this possessive thing a little too much?" Dean teases.

"You're one to talk. Yore jealous over one guy from arrow" Sam hits him.

"Am not. I just hate it when you watch that boring show just to stare at his abs" Dean pouted.

"It's not like I'm gonna cheat on you. I'm yours remember?"

"Goes both ways Sammy"


End file.
